The present invention relates to a frame for a line guide ring used for a fishing rod, and particularly to a frame for a line guide ring line which is integrally formed from a metal plate.
A line guide ring used for a fishing rod which is mounted to the fishing rod so as to guide a fishing line is usually structured by a guide ring for the fishing rod and a frame fixed to the fishing rod and supporting the guide ring. The guide ring is formed by using a rigid material such as ceramics and the like. However, normally, the frame is integrally formed by using a metal plate made of stainless or aluminum to which ,for example, a bending formation is performed so as to have a ring shaped holding frame and a mounting leg. Then, a line guide ring is formed by fitting the guide ring inside the ring shaped holding frame and fixing between them by using an adhesive material. In most cases, the holding frame of the frame is formed as a simple plate shape having a fitting hole. However, in this shape, if a thin metal plate is used for the purpose of making the line guide ring light weight, it is impossible to secure a sufficient strength for usage. Accordingly, an axial portion B (see Fig.7) extending in an axial direction is formed on a holding frame A by a drawing process as shown in FIG. 7 so that a line guide ring E used for the fishing rod can be obtained and used, which can prevent the strength of the holding frame A from drapping in the case where the thickness of frame C is thin and securely holds guide ring D.
In a line guide ring E of this kind used for a fishing rod, a short inside directing portion F in a radial direction is formed on the front end portion of the axial portion B so as to hold the guide ring D. In addition to this, a front mounting leg G and a rear mounting leg H extend from the bottom of the rear end of the axial portion B and from both sides of the rear end thereof, respectively. The front mounting leg G is bent in such a manner that its front end J extends to the front from the root end I as a bend starting end. Then when the front mounting leg G and the rear mounting leg H are seated to an outer surface of the fishing rod, the line guide ring E used for the fishing rod is mounted to the fishing rod by winding a line around the fishing rod from an upper portion of the front mounting leg G and the rear mounting leg H.
Although the line guide ring E used for the fishing rod formed by drawing to the holding frame A has an excellent advantage that light weight can be achieved without lowering the strength thereof, since a relatively deep recess portion K is formed between the lower portion of the holding frame A and the root portion of the front mounting leg G, there is a risk that the fishing line may be caught by this recess portion K when rewinding line so that smooth operation of the fishing line is prevented.